


real

by BELDR0P



Series: f*ck up some commas [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drunk!sauske - mostlysober!naruto - party2hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	real

The room is fuzzy and you’ve had too much to drink. You can see him, sprawled on the couch and laughing. If you squint hard enough, you can maybe see the line of his dick and that’s enough to make you warm. 

You sink teeth into your lip, remind yourself that you shouldn’t squirm but-- you carefully make your way to the bathroom. It’s quiet in the hall, quieter still in the bathroom, the music from the living room muffled. 

You immediately press your palm to your crotch, rock your hips twice and decide it isn’t enough. You struggle with the zipper for a moment, let out a breath when your dick falls into your hand. 

It’s not enough and you just want to -- 

Your hand scrambles over the counter, finds soap and deems it good enough. You slick up the fingers of your right hand, press two inside with too much gusto and wince. 

SLD:ADASD:ALDAFJFL //

There’s knocking on the door but everything’s so hazy and you can’t stop your fingers and you just want to come. The doorknob jiggles and you hear, “hey, I need to go, man. Come on!” And it’s--your fingers slow to a stop and you blink, bleary-eyed, at the door. Because that’s what you want.

And it’s a bad idea, a terrible idea, but--

You unlock the door, barely remember to pull your pants up though you don’t bother with the fly. 

Naruto tumbles through, barely spares you a glance before he’s tearing his fly open and pissing into the toilet. For a moment, shock freezes you, but then you’re carefully pressing the door shut, turning the lock. It’s--probably kind of weird, your eyes on his dick. and you’re drunk but you know what you’re doing isn’t what could be considered proper social etiquette. 

But Naruto’s groaning and his head is tilted back and his penis is right there and, jesus, fuck, you want to wrap your hand around it. 

It takes him a moment to notice you’re still standing there and, when he does, he frowns.

“Uh...Sasuke? Little privacy here?”

You shrug, mutter something about how you were there first and he can fuck off. He huffs, shakes his dick twice and starts to press it back into his pants but you don’t want that, you don’t--

Your hand reaches for him before you’ve thought it through and he freezes.

“Sasuke? You ok?”

You’re pretty sure you say something along the lines of, “I’ll be better once you fuck me” but you could be mistaken. Except his mouth has fallen slack and his hands have frozen midway through their task. When would there be a better time to take advantage?

You drop to your knees, press your nose into his pubic hair. You think maybe he chokes a little but you have better things to worry about, like the fact that you can feel him chubbing up against your cheek and it brings a smile to your lips. 

You turn your head to the side, open your mouth enough for your tongue to slip out and curl against the base of his dick. There’s another little choked noise and you press closer, suck at the skin there. 

“A-ah, Sasuke. You--you’ve been drinking, ok. Just--just get up.”

You ignore him, shift back and slip the head of his dick between your lips. He sucks in a breath, fingers curled around the sink and you don’t--you pull at his fingers until he lets go, press them hard into your hair until they curl there 

This--this is almost everything you want. It's so close you can taste it (like his dick). You whimper and squirm, hope he'll say something derogatory. You want it so much, it's so close and--

His fingers spasm in your hair, his cock stiffening in your mouth and you pull off, feeling unsatisfied and petty. He grunts above you, harshly whispers your name and tugs on your hair. 

You sniff because you need something he isn't giving you and, rationally, you know he can't know what you want but fuck--

"What the fuck, Sasuke?" His voice is a harsh whisper, his breaths still too deep. "I--you can't just--what the fuck." 

You turn your face away and cross your arms, mutter something about idiots as the disappointment courses through you. You know, somewhere, that he doesn't know because you haven't said anything but--fuck that. 

"Are you fucking serious right now. Fucking--" he pauses for a moment and you think maybe he'll leave now and you'll never get what you want and--"Open your mouth, Sasuke."

Some part of you lights up and it feels almost too quick, the way your mouth drops open. There's a sharp inhale and then he's pressing the head between your lips.


End file.
